


I Don't Have A Creative Title Sorry

by lgbtandmore



Series: Trans Daredevil [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Foggy Nelson, Trans Character, Trans Man Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtandmore/pseuds/lgbtandmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cramps are a man's worst enemy (or, the one where Matt is on his period)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Have A Creative Title Sorry

Matt slams his head down on his desk, groaning loudly, and almost immediately he hears Foggy run into the room, their heart beating rapidly with…fear? That’s Matt’s best guess.

“Jesus, Matt, are you okay? I thought you’d fallen or gotten hurt or–”

“Foggy, I’m okay, I’m sorry I startled you. I’m just hurting a lot right now,” he says, and he hears clothes rustling as Foggy moves. He can practically feel the stare he’s being given right now.

“No, Foggy, it’s not double d stuff, I’m on my period,” he says, quietly, and Foggy makes a small noise of concern.

“Well why didn’t you just say so?” they ask. “We can easily deal with that. Do you need anything, want anything, can I get you anything? Would it be easier if Karen talked to you about it? I’m kind of useless when it comes to this kind of stuff.”

Matt smiles. “Just some Advil,” he says, “and maybe we could take the day off and go get lunch or something? I’m really not having a good time focusing right now.” He really hopes that they figure out his meaning when he says he’ll take the day off, with both the firm and Daredevil, and judging by the relieved(? Matt can’t be sure) sigh and cheerful tone of Foggy’s voice, they have.

“I’ll tell Karen, and we’ll all go out to lunch together, okay?” Foggy says, and they leave the room, heartbeat getting quieter the farther away they get.

Matt listens to their and Karen’s conversation vaguely, half of his attention also focused on a dog down the street that’s panting in a way Matt can only assume is happy. He thinks about how cool it would be to get a dog of his own, maybe a seeing eye dog, but then reconsiders based on the fact that he’s almost always out of the house as Daredevil. Dogs need more attention than that.

Turning his attention back to Karen and Foggy, he hears their footsteps approaching, and he stands, walking around his desk. “Ready to go?” he asks, and his friends make noises of affirmation.

When they get out on the street, Matt takes Foggy’s arm, not bothering to get out his cane. Matt allows himself to be led forward, choosing to focus the majority of his thoughts on the sounds and smells and tastes around him.

There are enough food places nearby that Matt can /taste/ the food in the air, and most days, while it makes him happy, today it makes him feel a little nauseous. He pinpoints his favorite taste, then tries to follow the scents in the air to about where it’s coming from.

“Anyone feel like Chinese food?” he asks.

“Fine with me,” Karen says, and Foggy agrees, steering Matt into the building. Yes, Matt thinks when they enter, this is definitely where the taste and smell was coming from.

They sit at a table, and Matt gets a Braille menu, fingers moving over the pages. “Foggy,” Matt asks, “if you had to take a guess, what would you say is making the smell currently in the air?”

The smell is strong enough that Matt hopes they’ll know, but they just say “No idea, sorry, dude,” and Matt nods, turning his attention back to the menu.

He ends up picking something vegetarian with eggplant in it. The three of them make pleasant small talk, talking about the firm, and their most recent clients, and Matt’s almost forgotten about being on his period when a wave of cramps hits him, and he doubles over, groaning.

“Matt?” Karen asks, and Matt can hear the concern in her voice.

“Fine, I’m fine, sorry,” he says, and Karen huffs.

“Sure, that’s why you’re in such bad pain. Just take the food to go, go home and sleep it off. Heating pads are a menstruating guy’s best friend, Matt,” she says, and Matt nods.

“Okay, yeah. Thank you, Karen.” they get the food to go, pay the bill and leave, Karen going one way and Foggy leading Matt home.

Matt’s grateful for Foggy, grateful that they know him well enough to know that he needs rest and help right now, because between the hormones, the pain, and the hundreds of smells, sounds, and tastes, Matt feels like he’s going to explode. Not to mention the fact that his clothes feel rough and scratchy on his skin, too harsh and grating considering how sensitive he is right now.

As soon as they get to Matt’s apartment, he opens the door for Foggy, following them in. “Give me a second, I’m going to change,” Matt says, walking into his bedroom and over to his closet. He picks out the softest silk pajamas he owns, putting them on and sighing with relief at the change in texture. To most people, it’s a small change, but to someone with the heightened senses that Matt has and the extra sensitivity he’s experiencing, it’s the practically difference between heaven and hell itself.

When he comes back out, he can hear Foggy’s heartbeat, slow and steady, on the couch, along with the scrape of a fork against styrofoam. “Matt,” Foggy says, and Matt can hear the love in their voice, “You look cute. Do you feel better?”

“Much,” he agrees, plopping down beside foggy on the couch and picking up his food from the coffee table. He finds everything by closeness of smell, and by guessing where Foggy would have put things. He knows Foggy practically like he knows himself (or maybe a lot better than he knows himself, but he’ll never admit that).

They eat in silence, and when Foggy finishes they clear their throat, standing up. “Do you want me to stay, Matt? I know you hate this time of the month.”

Matt hesitates, thinking about it. He really wants Foggy to stay, but he doesn’t know if that would be wrong to ask, especially after how many times Foggy has already done this, especially considering how much Foggy already does for him, and–

“I can hear you overthinking this, Matt. Don’t worry about it, I’ll stay,” Foggy says.

“Thank you, Foggy,” Matt says, and he really is thankful. Having Foggy around means he can let his guard down a bit, and relax and deal with the whole period situation a lot more.

That night, Matt goes to sleep without needing a heating pad, because he has something much better: he has Foggy, and he has love and comfort and warmth and the nonbinary he loves with him and that’s all he needs in this moment.

They curl up together, and for a moment, Matt can almost forget why Foggy’s here and just focus on the fact that they’re /here/ and Matt loves them and they’re so kind and they’re everything Matt wants to be.


End file.
